SuiFeng's First Kiss
by ZZeronorth
Summary: Ichigo has a surprise for the ice-cold commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force. Read to find out what her reaction will be.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**This is another little one-shot from me. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it and everything. **

**Let's begin. **

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

Sui-Feng stayed late in her office – as she did every night – thoroughly looking over her overall evaluation of her squad's performance as of late. Needless to say, she was none-too pleased. The commander-in-chief of the Stealth Force literally was on the brink as she tried to figure out what she could possibly do to improve her unit's cohesiveness on the battlefield. For months she'd attempted to have many of her members relocated to other squads in light of one malfunction after another in order to start fresh. …But to her dismay, no other squads had use for people who can't apprehend even the lowest level of ryoka. She certainly couldn't fault them either.

She sighed just as she signed the final document. Her nerves were absolutely shot at this point. The last thing she needed was for one of her squad members – namely, her buffoon of a lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda – barging in unannounced to say they'd been soundly trounced … _again._

Fate wouldn't answer her beck and call as her door slid open. The captain barely offered a glance before the person stepped inside.

"Hey, what's up, Sui-Feng? How're you feeling tonight?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki," she began angrily. "Just who the hell do you believe you are addressing me informally? Do you really wish to die so soon?"

He smirked, "…Yeah, whatever. You're always so damn uptight and shit, Sui-Feng. Just what the fuck's your damage, anyway?"

Amid how pissed she'd previously been, her patience already grew thin. She quickly got up from behind her desk and approached him. However, her face and body remained stoic and composed as usual. "You have one chance to vacate my sight, before I end your existence, little boy."

He chuckled, "How's that for gratitude? You threaten to kill me for being nice. That's just great. Perhaps you and Kenpachi should think about getting tied at the hip."

The captain instantly pounced on him, sending them both to the floor, with her landing atop him. "You sorely test my patience, you scumbag," she told him as she hastily brandished her zanpakuto, holding it to his throat. "_Sting All Enemies to Death_, Suzumebachi…" Her sword then transformed into a golden talon – that is supposed to represent a stinger – over her right middle finger.

Smiling, the orange-haired teen said, "Have I hit a nerve in the bumble bee? Huh?"

"Shut up!" Sui-Feng shouted in light of his taunting.

"Well aren't you going to sting me? After all, you've always despised me haven't you?"

He was surely asking for it, and normally Sui-Feng wouldn't hesitate to do so … but for some abnormal reason, she hesitated. Her hand was shaky as her zanpakuto closed in on his neck. "Shut up! Leave me alone, you damn ryoka!"

"You're the one who's on top of me, holding me down," he reminded her. However, she remained there and merely glared at him, her blue-grey eyes meeting his brown irises.

"You know, you'd look hot if you just smiled every once in a while," he abruptly stated honestly. Ichigo certainly had checked her out on many occasions (typically when she had her back turned). She had a nice, tight little body that any man should want to get a hold of.

"Empty flattery is for the weak. I demand you cease this instant," the captain ordered.

"It's true though. I think you're a pretty good-looking chick, Sui-Feng." He noticed the faint blush creeping on her cheeks, though she immediately derailed his attempt at flattery once more.

"Quiet you!"

"Aw, c'mon… that attitude doesn't suit a babe like you, Bumble Bee. I'm just trying to tell you how beautiful I think you are. There's no need for the 'playing hard to get' routine."

"…I told you to be quiet!" Her heart started to throb and pound in her chest, this feeling unlike any she's ever experienced. She struggled with her residual glare at him, noting the genuine side beneath the cocky manner in which he uttered his compliments to her beauty.

Nobody had ever praised her looks before. She simply couldn't believe that _he _of all people had done so. Coincidentally, she found him to be rather handsome in spite of his rudeness, arrogance and flamboyancy. And she had spied him exercising on a few occasions…

No, she was getting **way **too far ahead of herself. This was just some silly ploy by an infantile, undisciplined fool. He meant nothing to her, right?

Their closeness provided Ichigo with both the opportunity to feel her soft, buttermilk skin touching his, and the chance to get a good whiff of her scent. He reveled in the subtle sunflower that was her essence, and with a cocky grin he said, "You've got a nice smell, too."

"Stop talking! Just stop, Kurosaki! I don't trust a word you say! You're nothing but a pitiful ryoka!"

"Is that all I am?"

"Yes, that's all you are and all you'll ever be."

"That's fine. However…"

There was silence, Sui-Feng and Ichigo looking at each other – she with a glare, and he with that damned smirk she hated. The latter leaned toward the former, his cocky grin growing bigger. The distance lessened and their breaths began to mesh into one. The former did nothing to stop him, as she was in a trance it felt like. His hand reached the small of her back, gently caressing and cherishing the smoothness as their lips touch. The ryoka licked the captain's lips prior to softly gliding his tongue inside her opened mouth.

Sui-Feng couldn't believe the sensations coursing through her. She had never been kissed before. No one in their right mind would dare even attempt to kiss her. But here she was, experiencing the romantic gesture of a lifetime – with a _ryoka! _

And what's more… she adored the thrill of it.

As she felt him advancing further in her mouth, she moaned and decided to join him despite being highly inexperienced. Her lips closed around his whilst her tongue sought his. She located his hot tongue and captured it with her own, enticing him to dance. He accepted instantly and the tip of their tongues tango'd, licking furiously and coming to a stop when they opted to devour each other.

They would go on like this for what seemed like an eternity before they parted. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, the world around them nonexistent.

"Sui-Feng, you damn sure could kiss, I'll tell you that much."

Overwhelmed by the moment the captain kissed him again. Her heart pumped and her knees were severely weakened – all thanks to this man … a man whom she swore by the letter of the law, she held great disdain and animosity for.

It wasn't until her breath ran short once more that she released him. However, what transpired next could've easily stolen her final breath.

"Sui-Feng, will you go out with me?"

"…And what … makes you think I'd … go out with the likes of you? I don't … do romance, child," she lied. It was clear to her that she wanted to see what kind of answers this could unlock for her future. She's always envisioned romance, but she somehow managed to incinerate all thoughts and contemplations of chivalry or love in favor of 'getting the job done'.

She rose up from him and dusted herself off, while he followed suit. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven," he told her.

Sui-Feng blushed, but fought it off. "Go to hell, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'll get right on that," he smirked as he grabbed her. He then stole a deep and wanting kiss, thoroughly enjoying the heat of her mouth, the scent of her breath, and the feel of her tongue.

Again, the captain didn't try to push him away. Instead she just allowed everything to be as it would and didn't complain. …Besides, even if she didn't admit it, he was a damn-good kisser.

"See you tomorrow, Sui-Feng," the ryoka informed her right as he separated from her and made a beeline for the exit.

Unfortunately, he wouldn't be getting off so easy. The captain stopped him at the door, with her zanpakuto still released. With precision, she bequeathed a sting to his left arm and grinned as he grimaced. She twisted her stinger into his arm for a few moments prior to letting go.

"Never kiss me again, you pathetic ryoka … for if you do, the next time, you won't be so lucky."

**:**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Author's Note: I hope that was to your satisfaction everyone. **

**~ Take care and God bless. **


End file.
